


Winter Bucky

by Adayka



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Its a Physical Patreon Reward for one of my dear Patrons <3✨ https://www.patreon.com/adayka ✨





	Winter Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> Its a Physical Patreon Reward for one of my dear Patrons <3 
> 
> ✨ https://www.patreon.com/adayka ✨

__


End file.
